


50 причин секса: У кого-то из знакомых есть кондиционеры, а у вас нет

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [14]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: У кого-то из знакомых есть кондиционеры, а у вас нет

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

\- У меня есть бейсбольная бита, и я не боюсь её применить! - фальцетом говорит Жеан, выпрыгивая из кровати и вытаскивая из-под неё биту с логотипом какой-то неведомой Жеану американской команды. Кондиционер работает на полную, чтобы справиться со свалившейся на город жарой, удушливой и тяжёлой, как колючее одеяло из верблюжьей шерсти.  
\- Не ори, - тихо шипит Монпарнас, перекидывая ногу через подоконник, и, усмехнувшись, добавляет: - А то я не побоюсь применить банку мороженого, лежащую у меня в сумке.  
На его голом плече, действительно, висит чёрная торба с одной из тех неоготических групп, чьих песен всегда полно в его iPod'е. Кроме торбы на Монпарнасе - только коротко обрезанные джинсы и стоптанные мокасины, и на покрытой татуировками коже отчётливо видно капельки пота.  
\- У меня нет кондиционера, - говорит Монпарнас, снимая обувь и неслышным кошачьим шагом проходя под кондиционер. Он подставляет под холодный воздух разгоряченный лоб и разводит в стороны руки, будто молясь. - У тебя он есть. Я пришёл с миром, - он оглядывается на Жеана и подмигивает. - И с мороженым.  
Жеан убирает биту обратно под кровать, заправляет за ухо рыжую прядь и залезает обратно в кровать.  
\- Простудишься, - говорит он Монпарнасу, который подставляет под кондиционер плечи, и соль от пота на них застывает тонкой плёнкой, которую Жеану очень хочется попробовать на вкус. Словно угадав его мысли, Монпарнас расстёгивает пуговку своих шорт и делает шаг к кровати:  
\- Ты же меня согреешь, верно?


End file.
